De broma en broma, la verdad se asoma
by Kunogi Malfoy
Summary: Ichigo y Rukia han dedicido celebrar su 1 ero de abril el dia de los tontos, con bromas pesadas... lo que Rukia no sabe, es que mientras ichigo se esta vengando... hay alguien mas detras de esto... Shirosaki, kien no se detendra hasta matarla... podra?
1. Chapter 1

Bien... esta es una de mis primeras cargas en y luego de tener algunos problemas con la conexion y la gestion de los episodios en general... me dispongo a entregar aqui este reto!

Una Broma, Dos Bromas... La Verdad se asoma

Capítulo I

Bromas que culminan en... ¿Muerte?

Rukia estaba muerta de risa, había hecho que sobre la cabeza de Ichigo cayera senda cubeta de agua. Ichigo la miraba con cara de pocos amigos... mientras ella reía el ya estaba pensando en cómo vengarse.

Ya Rukia tenía otra broma pensada.

1 de abril "Watanuki".

Ichigo entro en internet para ver que bromas hacer, pero ninguna le satisfacía lo suficiente. Nada se comparaba con el montón de bromas. Ese día a las 12 de la noche fue a buscar un vaso de agua y se encontró que el agua era "sangre" (granadina y colorante rojo), mas tarde cuando despertó con crema de afeitar en la cara, y al levantarse con miel y aceite en el piso que lo hicieron resbalar, para colmo se le pego en la cara un papel que decía "Yo amo a Isshin ", mas tarde luego de quitarse el papel su comida tenía un exceso de salsa tabasco que ni el mexicano mas arrecho hubiera soportado, mas tarde al almuerzo en su televisor salió una cinta rara de una niña que decía querer matarlo y tener una víctima en sus manos, el reconoció su voz de la última vez que se encontraron en el Sereitei, Hikaru, el rio por la broma que lo había asustado al principio pero que la Kuchiki había sacado de "El Aro", más tarde al salir de su cuarto le cayó una cubeta de agua en la cabeza, y aun el día no terminaba... Ichigo quería matarse.

De repente vio una broma que lo hizo reírse, y otra y otra y otra broma más, sonrió malvado. Eran 7 bromas las que Ichigo había visto y 7 las que Rukia le había hecho, ya tenía su venganza completa, pero no contaba que también alguien más le diera el susto de su vida a ambos...

1era Broma

Telaraña Casera:

Ichigo dejo de un lado su seriedad por un día y se dispuso a sacar al niño malvado que yacía dentro de él.

Cuando Rukia entro a su cuarto, vio que estaba lleno, más bien, atado por todas partes con hilo de pescar, papel higiénico, hilo de coser y cada uno estaba lleno de algo pegajoso que al resbalar con aceite la hizo pegarse de cada uno de los hilos que cubrían desde el techo hasta el suelo la habitación.

-El maldito se dio su trabajo... ICHIGOOOOOOO! SACAME DE AQUIII!

-NI LOCO ENANA DEL DEMONIO! AHORA ES QUE VIENE LO BUENO!

Rukia maldijo por lo bajo al pelinaranja y se soltó una hora y media después.

2da Broma

Violín Despertador:

Rukia agotada a causa del esfuerzo que requirió zafarse de la telaraña se quedo dormida. Ichigo llego con una grabación de unos violines chillando de forma horrible a la habitación, puso el MP3 apuntando al oído de Rukia, puso el máximo volumen y le dio a Play. Si Rukia hubiera saltado mas, hubiera parecido un gato de las comiquitas.

Empezó a insultarlo mientras el salía riendo del cuarto. Estaba empezando a sentirse a gusto haciendo sufrir a la enana.

Extrañamente a gusto...

3ra Broma

Postre salado:

Era viernes, viernes 1 de abril, los viernes Rukia siempre comía su postre favorito viendo su serie favorita, pudín de chocolate con fresas del conejo Chappy y Las Aventuras del Conejo Maravilla, Ichigo cada vez que oía el intro, hacia esfuerzos sobrehumanos para no vomitar y asesinarla. Era hora de vengarse.

Tomo su postre y abrió ligeramente la cajita que contenía el pudín, puso un glaseado extraño de sal en las fresas, pero parecía dulce y por un lado metió salsa de chocolate, que parecía una salmuera espantosa, en el pudín, cerro la tapa con algo caliente por el "sello de fabrica" y batió la caja. Un postre salado, muy muy salado fue el resultado.

Empezó el intro de Las Aventuras del Conejo Maravilla y Rukia abrió su postre, al probarlo fue al baño a vomitar. Y para colmo Ichigo apago el televisor y desconecto el cable, se había librado del poderoso y retardado Conejo Maravilla.

-¡!ICHIGOOOOOO! JURO QUE SI TE VEO TE ASESINO!

-INTENTALO ENANA ESTUPIDA!

4ta Broma

Pica-Pica:

Ichigo conoció el polvo pica-pica, y solo hizo algo tonto, metió todo el polvo que compro en los cajones de ropa de Rukia y en el peluche de Chappy.

Rukia se cambio de ropa, porque estaba manchada con vomito y empezó una picazón extraña, luego se hizo más fuerte y luego, insoportable, su piel se había irritado y encima, cuando busco consolación en Chappy pegándolo a su cara... se llevo otra sorpresa.

Ichigo de verdad jugaba duro.

Quizás demasiado...

5ta Broma

"Patéame":

Ichigo hizo que Rukia saliera de casa y la gente empezó a patearla. ¿Qué ocurría? Tenía un papel en su suéter que decía "Patéame tan fuerte como puedas".

Rukia estaba hecha una furia, y cuando regreso a casa encontró la broma 6.

6ta Broma

Agua Fría... con hielo:

Apenas entro, se mojo de pies a cabeza con agua fría de la nevera llena de cubitos de hielo, que aunque elimino la picazón y derribo el papel, pero la hizo temblar como una hoja en otoño. Estaba más molesta aun y estaba decidida, una broma más y mataría a Ichigo.

Eso lo aseguraba, pero lo que no sabía, era que el tenia dos bromas mas para ella.

Y la ultima seria el susto más grande de su vida, pero no estaba planeada y ni siquiera sabía que ocurriría, ninguno lo sabía.

7ma Broma

Shock Eléctrico:

Rukia tenía tanto frio que agarro la manta térmica, pero como Ichigo no era tan idiota supo que ella lo haría así que hizo que nada mas enchufar la manta, esta daría un shock eléctrico lo suficientemente fuerte como para hacerla rendirse.

Ella conecto la manta sin saber que un milisegundo después quedaría tirada en el suelo.

Ichigo la miro y le dio pena, esa broma había sido más fuerte de lo que pensaba pero vio a Rukia levantarse casi llorando y rio por lo bajo de una forma que conocía lo bastante bien como para temerle. Sintió el terror apoderarse de el...

Ichigo escucho una voz muy familiar y fue al baño como un rayo.

El espejo revelo lo que no quería ver. Hichigo Shirosaki, estaba viéndolo desde el otro lado del espejo... sonriendo malvadamente, mientras Ichigo intentaba controlarlo, había algo que no le permitía pasar a su mente y caerle a golpes.

I look in the mirror and see your face  
if i look deep enough...  
so many things inside that are just like you are taking over

-"Heeeeeey! Ichigo! Sabes esa pasión que sentiste al verla en el suelo... fui yo, la odio! LA ODIO! ODIO A ESA ESTUPIDA PELINEGRA! –Grito el Ichigo blanco entre risas malvadas- sabes, YO te obligue a mirar los videos... YO hice que te rieras... y así me lo agradeces? Así me agradeces la diversión? Tratando de matarme y negarme? CAMBIANDOME POR UNA IMBECIL!"

Ichigo estaba aterrado, necesitaba deshacerse de él y no verlo jamás, pero sabía que ese cabello blanco y esa sonrisa negra lo perseguirían hasta el día de su muerte. Rukia estaba afuera y corría grave peligro.

-Aléjate Hollow estúpido... NO HIERAS A RUKIA!

-"Quien dijo que yo la heriría... tu lo harás!" –Dijo en tono violento y sádico, clavando sus orbes amarillos en fondo negro sobre los ojos miel de Ichigo-.

-NO! VETE! DÉJAME EN PAZ! –gritaba Ichigo que tenía una hojilla en su mano y la alzaba involuntariamente hacia su rostro.

-"Veamos si el Rey puede con su Corcel..."-fueron las palabras finales del Hollow que clavo la hojilla en el estomago de su propio "dueño".

-Podre... y me comeré al corcel... no dejare... nada de él... o... su existencia... por Rukia...

-"Vamos supéralo! Cuando mueras, yo... ME APODERARE DE TU CUERPO!" dijo el Hollow riendo de manera maniática como solía hacerlo de vez en cuando-.

Ichigo empezó a escupir sangre y a sentir sus movimientos involuntarios, se levanto aunque el dolor le mataba, grito por lo bajo "Rukia... HUYE!". Rukia miro el rostro de Ichigo que sangraba y trataba de esbozar una sonrisa malvada. No capto lo que ocurría hasta que vio sus ojos cambiar de forma espeluznante, de blanco al negro, de miel a amarillo... de Shinigami a Hollow.

Rukia trato de transformarse en Shinigami pero Ichigo, más bien, Hichigo, había previsto eso y de un golpe de risa, sin que Ichigo reparara en ello, se había apoderado de Ichigo y escondió todo lo que usaba para transformarse, el guante, los gikongan, hasta la insignia hacia varias horas. Rukia no podía salir del gigai.

Hichigo tomo a Rukia del cuello, su piel se volvía blanca al igual que su cabello... estaba cambiando de manera veloz, y se hacía más fuerte. Hichigo presiono mas su cuello, "Te matare... me desharé de ti... ya Ichigo no podrá protegerte... nunca más, pero antes... Jugaremos un poco" dijo el Hollow, Rukia lloraba del dolor "I-Ichigo! Se... que aun... estas ahí... regresa a mí! No me dejes sola..." dijo la pelinegra desesperada y los ojos nublados de lágrimas, el Hollow la lanzo contra la pared y se aferro a su propia cabeza con fuerza gritando y gimiendo "Vete! Lárgate! Déjala en paz!" "NOOOO! LA MATARE!" Ichigo estaba con su hakama blanca y el obi negro, su cabello estaba blanco salvo puntas que aun seguían naranjas, su piel era totalmente blanca y su boca era negra como la noche, Rukia tenía el brazo quebrado e intento escapar, el Hollow la tomo por una pierna y mordió su cuello derramando sangre por doquier. Era un Hollow no un vampiro, pero su sadismo por la sangre era increíble. Lamio su cuello y utilizo la voz de Ichigo, cosa que le dolió a Rukia aunque sabía que era mentira.

-"mi pequeña y preciosa nakama..."-dijo suavemente a su oído, ella gimió por lo bajo- "déjame poseerte..."

-Ichigo se que este no eres tú... por favor... reacciona antes de que sea tarde, se que aun estas ahí, se que puedes controlarlo... –dijo desesperada la pelinegra-.

-"Rukia, Rukia, Rukia... no lo entiendes ¿verdad? Mientras tu estés en mi camino, Ichigo tendrá fuerza para controlarme... si te mato... lloverá aquí dentro otra vez y esta vez seré el rey... y el mi corcel..."-dijo el Hollow al oído de Rukia, disfrutaba de cada segundo que ella sufría y besaba cada vez con más lujuria su cuerpo. Deseaba que su corazón dejara de latir, deseaba que muriera de asfixia, deseaba ahogarla, asesinarla e Ichigo no interrumpiría sus planes.

Continuara...

Nota del autor: como son solo tres capítulos me enfoque más al principio con las bromas y luego con la "Broma" final. Hichigo no desperdicia ningún momento para atacar y a veces aparece cuando uno menos se lo espera así que dije, ¿por qué no?


	2. Chapter 2

Una Broma, Dos Bromas... La Verdad se Asoma

(Song-Fic Imaginary-Evanescense)

Capítulo II

Lujuria por la muerte...

Hichigo deseaba cada vez más a muerte de Rukia y tenerla así, en sus manos, totalmente indefensa era algo que valía oro puro para él. Ella era su mayor objeto de odio pero también su mayor ambición, la sangre fluyendo por el suelo, la mirada de ella que reflejaba terror, su camisa destrozada a causa de las bromas y el olor que despedía. Miedo, puro miedo... el terror que sentía era espantoso, ella deseaba morir pero Hichigo no se lo dejaría fácil.

i**_ linger in the doorway_**  
**_of alarm clock screaming monsters calling my name_**  
**_let me stay_**  
**_where the wind will whisper to me_**  
**_where the raindrops as they're falling tell a story_**

Rukia estaba aterrada no sabía lo que podía suceder luego... el Hollow albino que se veía como Ichigo la estaba desvistiendo, la Iba a violar hasta matarla... eso seguro.

El Hollow la dejo completamente desnuda en el suelo y empezó a herirla parte por parte, le quebró todos los huesos que pudo, rasgo toda la piel que pudo y luego empezó a besarla, ella lo sentía repugnante, pero ni moverse podía, el Hollow se fue desvistiendo poco a poco, y empezó a meterle en embestidas salvajes su miembro en la intimidad de ella, estaba siendo violada. Gritaba y gritaba pero no recibía ayuda, el Hollow seguía teniéndola como su presa embestía fuertemente mientras la sangre corría por el piso, resbalaba en el pasillo, bajaba las escaleras y terminaba en la sala con un hilillo que se llenaba como una fosa.

**_in my field of paper flowers_**  
**_and candy clouds of lullaby_**  
**_i lie inside myself for hours_**  
**_and watch my purple sky fly over me_**

Rukia POV

"Me sentía fatal, confiaba en que Ichigo hacia todo lo que podía, pero la manera en la que ese Hollow me usaba, me repugnaba... empezó por "seducirme" y luego empezó a desvestirme dejándome indefensa y desnuda en el suelo... me quebró cada hueso entre risas y mordió cada parte de mi cuerpo... sin piedad... desgarro con sus manos cada musculo y luego empezó lo peor, empecé a gemir del dolor y el empezó a penetrarme, el dolor era insoportable, sentía que me desgarraba por dentro e introducía su mano y halaba cada órgano con maldad. Ya sabía que era lo que los humanos llamaban 'violación' y era terrible.

**_don't say i'm out of touch_**  
**_with this rampant chaos - your reality_**  
**_i know well what lies beyond my sleeping refuge_**  
**_the nightmare i built my own world to escape_**

Entraba y salía con una velocidad y fuerza asombrosa y cada vez mas sentía que se me escapaba la vida lentamente en cada embestida, decidí tratar de distraer mi muerte y disponerme a morir, mire el techo e imagine una hermosa noche estrellada... con una majestuosa luna llena, imagine que Sode e Ichigo estaban viéndola conmigo... aun sentía ese dolor punzante, y de repente paró... se detuvo, pero ya no tenía fuerzas para moverme "Fue una buena vida..." dije de repente, mi mente estaba saturada de emociones espantosas... y a punto de un "derrumbe psicológico" o algo así, mi cuerpo se sentía sucio, malvado, violado... escuche que el Hollow gritaba... yo solo decidí mirar mi cielo estrellado imaginario y esperar a que me asesinara...

**_in my field of paper flowers_**  
**_and candy clouds of lullaby_**  
**_i lie inside myself for hours_**  
**_and watch my purple sky fly over me_**

Sentí que me halaban y me empujaban… escupí sangre y sentí que todo llego ahí..."

Fin POV

El Hollow había empezado a gritar al ver que Rukia se rendía, Ichigo estaba desesperado y luchaba con el Hollow, Iba retrocediendo su poder al ver que Rukia estaba muriendo, de pronto Rukia empezó a gritar sin control, no paraba de gritar, había despertado de su ensoñación de muerte, y el dolor, la estaba matando más rápido que cualquier herida física que tuviera, todos sus huesos rotos, su cuerpo violado y su piel destrozada, Rukia estaba irreconocible pero Ichigo la conocía, sabía que se recuperaría... que no moriría, o eso esperaba.

**_Swallowed up for the sound of my screaming_**

**_Cannot cease for the fear of silent nights…_**

**_Oh! How I long for the deep, sleep dreaming,_**

**_The goddess of imaginary light_**

Ichigo ya en posesión de su cuerpo, se vistió, alzo a Rukia y la dejo vestida en una clínica, dijo que la habían violado, que había sido un secuestrador... y aunque no le creyeron mucho, empezaron a tratar a Rukia, pero le dijeron que tal vez no habría retorno para ella...

Continuara...

Nota del autor: ya el que sigue es el último capítulo, si vais a leer otra espantosidad mía XD pero igual, espero que haya gustado, no hay mucho Lemmon pero en el próximo si habrá ^^


	3. Chapter 3

Una Broma, Dos Bromas... La Verdad se asoma

Capítulo III

Una vida irremplazable y un "Te Amo" que marca la diferencia...

Rukia estaba en un estado crítico, ni los médicos más optimistas le daban buenas posibilidades... pero vivió... pasaron los meses y los días pero ella cada día mejoraba y tenía menos cicatrices, el día que se cumplieron 7 meses de lo ocurrido Ichigo le dijo a Rukia la verdad...

-Rukia... lamento lo que te hice, no pude asumir el control, te falle pudiéndolo hacer mejor, Rukia... quiero decirte algo... yo en ese momento... no podía ir a su mundo... y cuando fui, me asesino ahí dentro... al escuchar tus gritos y tus suplicas reviví... –dijo Ichigo en tono suplicante-.

-en serio Ichigo? Pero... ya, ya paso... todo está bien... –dijo ella obstinada-.

-No puedo dormir pensando en el daño que te hice... –volvió a decir el pelinaranja-.

-Y yo tengo pesadillas y grito a causa de ello a diario... cada noche, siento que él viene por mi... y me viola... que te asesina frente mío... pero no me asustas... –lo enfrento-.

-Deberías... Rukia... yo, te... te amo Rukia... y no quiero herirte.

-i-Ichigo! No días tonterías! No puedes decir que me amas solo porque estas cargando con una culpa innecesaria! Idiota! –dijo golpeándolo-.

-Rukia, no estoy mintiendo... de verdad te amo enana... –dijo besándola-.

Era la primera vez que el la besaba, sintió deseos de mas y aunque recordaba la horrible experiencia... dijo algo que lo hizo temblar e hizo que el Hollow quedara aun mas enterrado "Ichigo, te amo, pero no estoy asustada..." él la beso de nuevo no sabía que decir... de repente sintió que Rukia lo halaba del cabello y lo besaba con más intensidad... el se sintió de repente lujurioso, tomo su cuello y lo beso con dulzura, quitando su camisa y su sostén y besando sus senos de niña, no se atrevía a mas por miedo a que ella colapsara, beso su vientre y ella empezó a sacarle la camisa y a besar su pecho y abdominales, lamio su cuello y retiro poco a poco sus pantalones, el arranco de un tirón la mini falda. Estaban extasiados, ella empezó a besarlo y él a quitar las prendas que quedaban,

-Rukia... ¿estás segura? Realmente segura? –dijo el pelinaranja preocupado-.

-Si, confío en ti... –replico ella rasguñando su espalda con suavidad-.

El se acomodo sobre ella y empezó a introducir su miembro de a poco, tenía miedo ella por impulso se movió y tuvo a Ichigo dentro de ella, el empezó a embestir suavemente entre gemidos y ella a gemir y tomar su piel con las uñas cosa que le dolía pero a la vez lo excitaba, ella le decía que mas y mas fuerte, el hizo caso a sus instintos y empezó a embestir de manera casi brusca, los gemidos aumentaban al igual que las embestidas, ella pedía más a gritos, mas, mas, y él se lo dio todo, ella gemía y sonreía de placer, el sintió como ella se estrechaba un poco y supuso que el ansiado orgasmo se acercaba rápidamente, empezaron a hacerlo más rápido, parecían un par de bestias enjauladas, de repente esa sensación maravillosa fue compartida para ambos, ella se sintió llena, feliz y agotada, el solo se molesto en salir de ella y automáticamente se quedo dormido... esa noche, ella no tuvo pesadillas y el durmió de manera cómoda, al fin tenia lo que tanto había querido y no Iba a dejarlo ir tan fácil. Y no Iba a volver dejarse controlar por el imbécil de Hichigo, no mas, lo haría por ella.

Fin

Nota del autor: me pareció excesivamente corto este capítulo lo odie... y esta muy OOC lo detesto... me pase de cursi y creo que el IchiRuki también...

See-Ya!


End file.
